Where are you Christmas
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: When Amy sees Sonic kissing a girl a few days before Christmas,she is heartbroken.On Christmas night she leaves the Christmas party early and runs into someone. Oneshot, ShadowxAmy


Amy Rose looked up to the sky as snow flakes softly fell on her nose. She giggled softly and continued across the street, Westopolis was filled with tons of busy shoppers looking for final gifts. Amy sighed as she walked past a couple kissing in front of a Christmas Tree, her head down she softly brushed her tears away with her gloved palm. Everything was going to be perfect , a perfect Christmas now ruined. Everybody was going over to Cream's and Vanilla's house for the Christmas holidays, She had bought everybody's gifts ahead of time. Sonic's gift was the first present she bought , she had saved up most of her money on it . It was a new pair of shoes, they cost two-hundred Mobian dollars, now gone to waste.

_Flashback_

She had been walking over to Tails' house when she Sonic kissing a brown squirrel with a blue vest, she felt as though her heart had been ripped in two. Sonic and the girl never saw her watching them , Amy covered her face with her hands and ran away from there as fast as possible. She had ran and ran until her lungs felt as though they would burst, it was easier to deal with the physical pain than the pain of Sonic. She held on to a tree , shaking from the chill in the air. Once her pounding heart had steadied some , she continued to her home. Her house was cold as she walked in , carelessly she dropped her purse in the entry way and walked into the living room. All the presents she had bought for everybody was neatly wrapped and placed under her tree until the party. She sat in front of them , her eyes landing on Sonic's present. She picked it up , clutched it to her chest and softly cried. After placing the gift back in its place she looked on to the rest of the presents, seven were there. Amy went over the list of people coming and realized she forgot someone. She went over the list again, realizing who she forgot. Shadow. She hardly ever saw him except for when he teamed up with…Sonic and when there was get togethers. She stood up and walked to her back porch and grabbed some wood for her fireplace, after arranging them inside the fireplace she walked over to the mahogany book shelf and pulled out a photo album. She sat on a chair closest to the fire and opened her treasured album. Many pictures were of her and her friends and Sonic. She gently closed it , and as she did a loose picture floated face down on the floor. She got down on her knees to pick it up, she flipped it holding it from the edges not to smudge. A small smile appeared on her face, it was a photo of her and Shadow. They were standing next to each other at the last Christmas party, everybody had gotten into the snow fight except Shadow. Somehow she was able to get Shadow to play too, she looked closer at the picture and saw a small smile on Shadow's face. She sighed she was going to have to make another trip to the stores again, she sat there wondering what she should get the ebony hedgehog. She placed the photo on top of her mantle and climbed up to bed to rest.

_Flashback ends_

She looked at the couple again, fighting back tears she turned to the store window next to her to see families, friends and couples laughing and shopping.

"_Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Where is the laughter you used to bring me? Why can't I hear music playing."_ She whispered into the wind.

"Rose. Are you all right?" A dark voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Shadow's ruby eyes watching her with interest.

"Oh, Shadow. I…I'm fine." Amy replied avoiding his gaze as she passed. Shadow walked beside her keeping her pace, stopping she turned to him.

" I'm fine Shadow , just hurting a little." She said softly , her tears were on the verge of bursting. His hand was on her shoulder , he turned his head and looked at her.

"Rose, you're hurt. Should I take you to a hospital or take you home." He said his face was emotionless , but the worry was evident in his red eyes.

"Not in the way you think , Shadow. I….I have to…I have to go." Amy whispered her voice shaking. She turned away from him and began to walk away, this time he did not follow. She continued walking until she reached a small antique shop, a friend of hers owned the place. The hot burst of air welcomed her as she pushed the door open. A deep green cat stood at the desk, Amy walked over to her putting on fake smile.

"Hi, Amy!! Merry Christmas!!" The cat said holding out her arms to hug her. Amy hugged her back .

"Merry Christmas , Kathy!" Amy said hugging her back, after they pulled away Amy looked around to see what there was. She looked around vases, lamps, old timely things, sighing she walked back to Kathy.

"You didn't see anything, Ames?" Kathy asked s certain look in her eyes, Amy put her head on the counter and told her every thing. Kathy placed her hand on Amy's head as she spoke.

"Amy. You need to quit with this obsession with Sonic. You'll only find heart break."

"I know. I …. I just." She began when something caught her eye. A clear glass cabinet stood behind Kathy, sitting on a small pillow was a clear crystal heart necklace with a ribbon looped around instead of a chain.

"How much is that necklace?" She asked as she watched the light reflect the jewel. Kathy turned to open it and held it out to her.

"This one is about two-hundred fifty dollars." Amy sighed, she didn't have that kind of money to spend on herself. She looked at what else was in case, everything inside was jewelry . A ring with a small red stone, peeked her interest. Kathy passed the ring to her, Amy held the ring and flipped it around looking for any defaults. The red jewel instantly reminded her of Shadow's ruby eyes. She asked about the price and paid for the ring , smiling a little bit she clutched the red box containing the ring. Hoping Shadow would like it. A day went by and another until it was Christmas Day. It began snowing heavily over night and the whole city was covered, becoming a white wonderland. The party began at six o' clock, by five-thirty she began to get dressed. She slipped into a green velvet dress with red embroidery on the cuffs. She walked to the entry hall and slipped on her red jacket, she had already dropped off the gifts at Cream's a few hours back. All she carried with her was her purse and Shadow's gift, She stepped out of her warm house and trudged into the three inch snow. A few minutes later she arrived at Cream and Vanilla's house, nearly everybody was there except Knuckles and Shadow. Merry Christmas's were exchanged from all around the house as Amy greeted everyone. Sonic waved hello to her , then continued talking with Tails . The tree was decorated with red and gold ornaments and popcorn stringing.

" Cream and Tails please stop eating the tree." Vanilla's said , Cream and Tails stepped away from the tree, the popcorn string was a fourth gone. They giggled and walked over to the large stack of presents, Knuckles arrived soon after wards. Vanilla had baked a large turkey and was now placing it on the table everybody rushed to grab a seat, Amy pulled up a chair for her, when she realized something.

"Aren't we going to wait for Shadow?" Everybody turned to her , Vanilla smiled at her.

"Sweetie, I don't think he'll be able to come this year. I had over heard somewhere that G.U.N soldiers had to continue working over the holidays." Amy placed her hands on her lap a little disappointed, the turkey was gone within the hour. Everybody left the table with their stomachs full, they gathered in the living room to exchange gifts. Amy received some gift cards from the guys , Cream gave her a pair of pink gloves. Sonic grinned at her and said thanks when he received his gift, the memory of Sonic kissing that squirrel kept flashing in front of her.

"I've had a great time, but I think it's time I leave." She said standing up.

"Oh, but Amy!! Why do you have to leave so early?!" Cream whined as she ran to hug her.

"Now, now Cream. Be grateful that she came at all. Although I don't see why you must leave so soon." Vanilla said chiding little Cream. Amy smiled a bit a the rabbit , then looked to the stack of presents. Shadow's present sat on the table alone. She walked over to it and picked it up, she turned back to them .

"I feel a little tired that's all. I've really had a great time. Thank you all for the wonderful presents." She said before she left the house, But instead of returning home she walked to the park nearby. She stopped in front of a snow covered gazebo, she sat on the steps her head in her hands as tears softly fell into the snow.

"Merry Christmas Rose." A deep voice said behind her, she turned around to see Shadow standing behind her, she brushed off the tears .

"Merry Christmas Shadow. How come you didn't come the party?" She asked, Shadow shifted his position , he held a small box in one hand.

"I had gotten there , but they said you had already left , so I left too. " He replied his red eyes looking at her strangely. She remembered the present and held it out to him.

"Here. This is for you, I wasn't sure what you'd like. If you don't like it then I have the receipt so you could return it." She said as he opened the gift. The red jewel shone brightly against the moon light. His eyes softened a bit , he placed the ring on his finger, a small smile tugging on his face. He placed the box he hand into her hand, curiously she opened it and gasped. Inside was the crystal necklace she saw at the antique shop.

"But, how did you know. I wanted this? I…. I can't accept this, it cost too much." She stuttered out, shocked at how much he had spent. Tears slightly blurred her vision, nobody had ever spent that much money for her.

" It's my gift to you. I saw you that day at the shop, I went in and asked the cat that worked there what you liked and she handed it to me. " Shadow replied, Amy fumbled with the clasp , Shadow gently took the necklace from her and placed it around her neck. She looked down at the necklace, then to Shadow.

"Thank you so much. I….I don't know what to say." She said as she held the heart crystal in her palm. _Sonic never got me anything like this, She_ thought as she continued to look at the necklace.

"Rose, would you mind explaining to me , about why you were crying a few days back?" Shadow said , her heart burned at the memory.

"You'd probably think I was acting childish." She said turning away from him and looked at the full moon. His hand rested on her shoulder.

"I'm willing to listen, Rose." She looked back at him

"I saw Sonic kissing a girl the day before, I always thought I might have a chance with him . But now I know. Its too hard to watch the person you love, love someone else. " She said a tear finally escaping. Shadow looked her in the eyes , his hand on her cheek.

"Now you see it through my eyes, Rose .I'd never do anything to hurt you. You know that, right?" He said. _Rose._ He always called her Rose, never Amy or Amy Rose. She looked up at him, her eyes questioning his.

"Why do you always call me Rose? And what do you mean you see it through my eyes." Shadow looked at her, his red eyes softening even more.

"Because, it was….difficult to see you swooning over that Faker. And as for the reason , I call you Rose is because you are a Rose, that is forever blooming." He said as tears streamed down Amy's face, she threw her arms around his waist and held on to him. His arms wrapped around her as snow drifted around them.

"I love you Rose, since that day on Space Colony Ark." He said softly .

"I love you too." She too as she buried her face in his chest. When they finally let go of each other, they began to walk out of the park . Amy turned and looked back and whispered.

"_I know I've found you Christmas."_

**Yeah!! I was just barely able to type it in time , Well here my first oneshot. Hope you like it. Merry Christmas or Happy holidays. ~God Bless~**


End file.
